KOKI (westlife fiksi-kipas)
by CopInsane
Summary: Mark Feehily memiliki cita cita sebagai seorang koki terkenal, namun sayang segunung rintangan harus dilewatinya terlebih dahulu. (This isn't kipas-fiksi 4 vampire diaries, actually) haha.


**Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali ikut kompetinsi fun, food, and humor nya. Tapi karena jadwalku padat (apa coba?) jadinya keluarnya agak telat. Juga jarak rumah dan warnet yang selalu tambah menjauh tiap kali aku mau pergi ke sana.**

**Tapi tanggal deadline nya sudah kelewat, dan akhirnya aku buat cerita ini. Memang nggak ada fun, atau humornya sih. Tapi masih ada criteria foodnya. Jadi aku yakin kalau mak Maria berbelas kasihan aku masih diikutkan lomba. Kalau …**

**Aku dapat ide awal waktu lagi nonton Jan Gem, drama korea tentang masak masak gitu. Kan perjuangannya keren gitu ya. Tapi kalau dibuat cerpen kayaknya nggak pas, soalnya jalan ceritanya pasti panjang dan rumit. Jadi aku coba bikin sendiri plotnya. Trus sebenernya aku nggak tau apa apa soal bidang memasak, jadi Koran Koran berisi artikel memasak maupun resep aku baca semuanya. Paling banyak sih punyanya mama, aku pinjam. Kata mama aku udah kayak ibu rumah tangga aja, soalnya udah mau belajar masak. Tapi waktu aku bilang ini buat referensi cerpenku, mama malah ketawa. **

**Enjoy!**

_**Koki.**_

By : Rahajeng Violita

Beberapa hari ini, Markus Feehily bangun sangat pagi. Seakan tak kenal kebiasaannya yang suka tidur, ia bangun dengan mata terbelalak setiap kali dia bangun, kemudian melompat kea rah sebuah kalender. Apa sih istimewanya kalender itu? Adiknya There selalu bertanya tanya.

"Dua tahun berlalu sejak pertama kali aku mencoba masuk ke dalam sana dan ditolak, aku yakin tahun ini aku akan bisa masuk ke dalam dapur restoran perancis itu!" kata Mark, di sebuah suasana sarapan yang santai.

"Jangan tersinggung ya," kata seseorang, yang selalu memakai kacamata ke mana mana," tapi kamu ingat terakhir kali kamu mau mencoba membuatkan aku secangkir kopi?"

Nicky melirik Kian yang tadi berbicara, "ya, gulanya rasanya asin."

Kedua sahabat Mark itu tertawa.

"Heh, itu kan sudah lama, aku sudah tau cara cara memasak dengan baik, aku sering diajari memasak nenekku akhir akhir ini," jelas Mark.

"Harusnya adikmu saja yang ikut acara masak itu," kata Nicky, "dia lebih pintar darimu."

Theresia yang sedari tadi duduk di samping Mark nyengir, kemudian mendelik kepada kakaknya.

"Sudah sudah," sahut Shane.

Mark merengut, kemudian sambil memain mainkan makanannya, memikirkan sesuatu.

Shane, adalah salah satu dari tiga sahabatnya, seorang musisi terkenal bahkan saat ia masih duduk di sekolah menengah pertama. Dirinya yang pandai merangkai kata kata dan nada membuatnya terkenal. Bahkan, setelah dua tahun ia lulus SMA, ia sudah direkrut untuk bernyanyi bersama dengan Celine Dion.

Nicky, yang mengansuransikan kedua kakinya, adalah pemain sepak bola Irlandia terkenal. Tak ada yang bisa menandingi kehebatannya menggiring bola, kecuali ayahnya sendiri. Walau dikenal sangat nakal dan paling rakus di masa sekolahnya, Nicky patut diacungi jempol dengan prestasi prestasinya.

Kian, sahabat Mark yang paling lama, adalah seorang ilmuawan sekaligus pemain gitar sebuah band ternama di Inggris. Dibalik kacamatanya yang aneh, kepintaran terpancar dari matanya. Membuatnya meraih nobel pertamanya saat ia bahkan masih berumur 16 tahun. Sang ilmuawan ini juga pandai bermain gitar. Ratu Inggris bahkan pernah memberinya gelas Sir padanya, saat ia menunjukkan keahliannya bermain gitar.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Mark?

Mark adalah murid paling teladan dari keempat sahabat itu. Juga yang paling rajin. Sekaligus paling bodoh. Kebaikannya dan kegigihannya lah yang membuatnya dapat lulus dari semua sekolah. Ia selalu membantu neneknya dalam mempersiapkan makan malam. Berbeda dengan adik bungsunya, Theresia. Yang hampir setara kepintarannya dengan Kian, adalah murid ternakal di sekolahnya. Juga ia tidak pernah mau membantu neneknya mempersiapkan makan malam.

Dua tahun lalu, sebuah restoran perancis di Irlandia mengadakan sebuah kompentisi memasak. Mark, yang suka dengan neneknya yang suka memasak, memutuskan untuk ikut kompetinsi itu. Mark yakin, keahlian neneknya akan menurun padanya. Akan tetapi, tahun itu bukanlah tahun yang beruntung bagi Mark. Ia kalah dalam kompentisi itu dengan membawa skor 57 (butuh skor minimal 200 untuk dapat lulus) Pada tahun kedua Mark, yang masih ingin dapat lolos kompentisi terus berjuang dan akhirnya mendapat skor 120. Tahun ini, Mark yakin ia akan mendapat skor 201.

Setiap pagi setelah bangun pagi, ia selalu mencoba membuat sarapannya sendiri. Seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini. Sebuah sandwich daging dan segelas susu ia suguhkan kepada tiga sahabat, neneknya yang masih tidur, dan adik bungsunya. Sandwich buatan Mark memang tidak seenak buatan neneknya, tapi Shane (yang sangat tidak suka makanan yang tidak enak) tidak menyerngit saat memakannya. Jadi bisa dibilang Mark itu hampir pandai memasak. Atau Shane yang tidak ingin melukai perasaan Mark?

Seakan tau apa yang difikirkan Mark, Shane berkata, "aku yakin kamu bisa lolos."

"Terimakasih Shane," kata Mark, nyengir lebar pada sahabatnya itu.

"Aku mau pulang, besok pada jam yang sama ya Mark?"

"Oke Shane, aku akan buatkan sarapan untukmu lagi, terimakasih sudah datang,"

Musisi itu bangkit dan diantar Mark ke pintu depan. Setelah Shane pulang, kedua sahabatnya yang lain ikutan pergi.

"Besok pada jam yang sama ya?" ajak Mark.

"Nggak ah," kata Nicky, "ada latihan sepak bola."

"Aku jadi suporternya," sahut Kian.

"Terserah."

…

Mark membereskan piring piring dan gelas gelas kotor saat mereka sudah pergi. There yang masih mengantuk berjalan pelan kea rah sofa dan terbaring diatasnya.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin jadi kakak yang jahat, tapi bisakah kau membantuku …"

"Nggak."

Mark diam saja dan mencuci piring. Dan tiba tiba saja seorang wanita tua berjalan tergopoh gopoh dari tangga.

"Rajinnya cucuku, aku akan buatkan biscuit coklat untukmu kalau begitu," kata wanita tua itu.

Mark yang masih mencuci piring langsung menoleh dan dengan tampang berterimakasih berkata, "aduh nenek baik sekali."

"Siapa yang berkata padamu dasar laki laki aneh!" kata nenek marah, "aku sedang melihat cucuku There yang sudah capek capek membuatkan aku sandwich."

Senyum Mark kendur. There yang matanya terpejam nyengir tipis. Hati Mark mencelos.

"Dan kau," nenek itu menunjuk nunjuk kea rah Mark, "cepat selesaikan itu dan bereskan tempat tidurku!"

"Bisa aku dapatkan resep biscuit coklatnya?"

"Selesaikan dulu tugasmu!"

Nenek Mark, yang umurnya hampir 80 tahun memang sedikit kasar pada cucu laki lakinya. Akan tetapi secara tidak langsung mengajarkan Mark ilmu ilmu yang Mark belum pernah ketahui sebelumnya, khusunya dalam bidang memasak.

Mark melaksanakan tugasnya dengan hati gembira.

Kamar neneknya itu ada di lantai dua, tidak seperti nenek nenek tua lainnya, nenek Mark yang satu ini sangat aktif berge rak dan tak mau tinggal di lantai dasar, ia merasa itu akan membuatnya menjali malas dan gemuk. Memasak bukanlah hobinya, keahliannya tumbuh begitu saja saat terdesak. Dulu sekali, saat perang, nenek sering bekerja di pos pos jaga untuk membuatkan makanan bagi para prajurit yang kelaparan. Keahliannya membuat makanan bergizi dan lezat dalam waktu singkat dan bahan seadanya membuatnya menjadi chef nomor satu pada masanya. Hanya saja ia tidak mempunyai anak perempuan yang bisa diwarisi keahlian memasak. Itulah mengapa nenek suka sekali dengan cucu perempuannya There, yang tidak suka memasak, ketimbang cucu laki lakinya, Mark, yang cinta memasak.

Bau khas orang tua, menyeruak dalam hidung Mark. Kamar itu rasanya sudah sangat tua. Dinding dindingnya memang masih mulus, tapi desainnya yang cenderung retro membuatnya tampak tua. Sebuah meja rias berukiran rumit ada di sudut ruangan. Sebuah lemari jati yang kokoh walau sudah dimakan usia, dan sebuah tempat tidur sederhana yang berisi kapuk. Mark membersihkannya dengan hati hati dan niat. Beberapa menit berlalu, dan kamar itu sudah sangat bersih. Ia hanya sedikit heran, kenapa nenek seaktif ini tidak mau membersihkan ruangannya sendiri.

Setelah selesai dari tugas neneknya, ia turun dan mendapati neneknya sedang mengaduk aduk sesuatu di dapur. Dan adiknya There, seperti biasanya, bengong menonton kartun kesukaannya Spongebob di televise.

"There, kamu tidak sekolah?"

"Ini hari minggu, kerbau."

Mark tidak menyahut dan langsung pergi ke dapur. Suara mesin pengaduk terdengar di kuping Mark.

"Nenek, ini adonan biscuit coklatnya?" tanya Mark.

"Ambil gulanya, Mark," sahut neneknya, tampak mengacuhkan Mark.

Mark mengambil gula dan diberikannya padanya.

"Kau tau? Aku dulu pernah memasak ini untuk suamiku, tapi saat ia mencicipinya pertama kali, ia muntah muntah di kamar mandi," nenek itu tertawa, tanpa memandang Mark, "kau tau kenapa?"

Mark menggeleng. Neneknya selalu bercerita saat ia memasak, tapi tak pernah ia absen mendengarkan setiap detail ceritanya, ia percaya suatu saat nanti ini akan berguna.

"Karena aku menambahkan sayuran brokoli ke dalamnya!" nenek itu tertawa lagi.

"Jadi, Mark, jangan pernah sekali kali menambahkan sayuran apapun ke dalam dessert, rasa manisnya akan berubah menjadi asin saat ditambah rasa khas sayuran."

"Aku mengerti," kata Mark.

"Kau harus tau siapa yang akan memakan masakanmu sebelum memulai memasak Mark," jelas nenek itu, masih tanpa memandang Mark, "kalau masih kecil, tambah gula yang banyak, kalau sudah kelihatan dewasa, tambahkan gulanya sedikit saja."

"Apa karena anak anak kecil suka makanan manis?"

"Bukan cuman itu, anak anak akan lebih rajin sikat gigi saat mengetahui giginya bolong karena masakanmu." Nenek itu lagi lagi tertawa, sambil memandang adonannya.

"Coba cicipi adonannya Mark," kata nenek, sembari menyodorkan semangkuk adonan berwarna coklat muda.

Rasa tepung terigu yang diberi telur, coklat, dan mentega menyeruak dalam lidah mark. Tanpa dipanggang sekalipun, mungkin Mark dapat menghabiskan semua adonannya.

"Aku rasa sudah pas."

"Jangan bilang 'aku rasa'," kata Nenek, "itu artinya kau masih ragu kalau adonanmu tidak pas, kau harus terus mencicipinya sampai kamu tahu mana yang kurang."

Maka Mark mengindahkan perkataan neneknya. Diambilnya lagi adonan berwarna coklat muda itu dengan jari kelingkingnya.

"Sudah pas," kata Mark akhirnya. "nenek, kenapa kau tidak mencobanya sendiri?"

"Sudah berani menyuruhku rupanya!"

"B-bukan begitu, aku cuman ingin tau bagaimana kau mengomentari masakan yang setengah jadi."

"Suaraku ini harus dihemat, mengingat sebentar lagi aku akan mati," Mark terkejut, kemudian Nenek melanjutkan, "jadi biasanya aku hanya mengangguk atau menggeleng."

Mark pun menggangguk keras.

"Jadi, Mark, bagaimana kompentisi memasakmu itu?" tanya nenek.

Mark terperanjat, selama ini neneknya tidak pernah peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan cucu laki lakinya itu.

"Oh itu, aku, entahlah …"

"Kau tidak mungkin berhasil Mark, kalaupun berhasil aku tidak akan senang."

Mark menoleh, menatap neneknya. Tapi neneknya tidak menatapnya, ia berkonsentrasi adonnanya yang sudah sedikit mengembang karena ragi.

"Aku memang tidak pandai memasak sepertimu nenek, tapi aku akan terus berusaha," kata Mark tegas.

"Aku tidak bilang kau tidak pandai memasak," kata nenek. Mark tersenyum getir, bingung harus senang atau sedih. "Aku hanya tidak mau kau menang kompentisi itu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Mark dengan nada mendesah.

"Ambil loyangnya Mark, kita masukkan adonannya dan panggang."

Mark mengindahkannya, tapi hatinya sedih. Tapi niatnya sedari awal sudah seperti ini, tak mungkin dapat dihapus begitu saja. Ia akan terus maju.

Malam harinya, Mark tidak bisa tidur. Semangatnya seolah olah pudar. Diliriknya sebuah poster di salah satu sudut dinding kamarnya. Tulisannya berwarna merah terang dengan background warna warni. Mark menatapnya berulang ulang dan membacanya, sampai Mark hafal betul huruf huruf itu.

La Course Restaurant present :

Cooking Competition for juniors.

July 31st

Selembar poster itu memang sudah sedikit robek sana sini karena mark memungutnya dari tempat sampah. Tapi bagai barang berharga, mark selalu menjaganya dari noda. Tak mau membuatnya rusak, walau poster itu sebenarnya hanya berupa selembar kertas yang diberi tinta diatasnya. Walau sebenarnya mark hanyalah orang biasa, tanpa keahlian apapun. mark menutup matanya perlahan.

Hari sudah semakin larut.

..

Mark terbelalak lagi keesokan harinya. Hari senin, saatnya ia bekerja. Dilihatnya jam wekernya, masih jam enam pagi, Mark langsung melompat dan menuju ke kalender. Tinggal sebulan lagi, ia membatin. Kemudian dengan spidol berwarna merah yang menggantung di sebelahnya, ia mencoret tanggal kemarin.

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, ia menuju ke kamar adik bungsunya There, yang seperti biasa, meringkuk di dalam selimutnya yang hangat.

"Bangun _my lady_ ! Hari senin menunggumu!" jerit Mark sambil menggoyang goyangkan tempat tidur adiknya.

Pelan pelan, There membuka matanya dan duduk, melihat jam wekernya, kemudian menaikkan alis.

"Ya ampun, tak adakah hal yang lebih penting di kerjakan pada jam enam pagi ?" kata There, yang masih mengantuk, kemudian merebahkan badannya yang mungil ke kasurnya lagi.

"Ini sudah musim gugur, tidakkah kau suka pemandangan pohon ek yang menggugurkan daunnya yang keemasan?"

"Walaupun daunnya benar benar emas, aku tidak akan bangkit, kau tau jadwalku kan kerbau, sekolahku dimulai jam Sembilan pagi, tak mungkin aku bangun pada jam segini, sekarang pergi!"

Mark berhenti dan mulai berjalan ke luar kamar, "yasudah."

Mark berlari kea rah dapur dan seperti yang dilakukannya setiap pagi, merebus air dan menyiapkan sarapan.

"Menu hari ini, panekuk ala chef Mark," kata Mark, tanpa ada pendengar.

Mark membuka laci dan memungut kertas kertas di dalamnya. Mark memilih satu dan kemudian mengembalikan kertas kertas lainnya ke laci. Kertas itu berisi resep panekuk yang ia tulis saat neneknya membuat panekuk untuknya. Dan sekarang ia akan mempraktekkannya.

Mark mengupas kentang sampai bersih dan mencucinya, kemudian ia memasukkannya pada air yang tadi sudah ia rebus sampai mendidih. Sembari menunggu kentangnya empuk, Mark membuat adonan awalnya. Tepung terigu, baking powder, dan garam ia campurkan ke dalam sebuah mangkuk besar berwarna hijau. Telur dan gula ia taruh di mangkuk lain dan mengocoknya sampai berbuih.

Setelah kentangnya matang, mark dengan hati hati mengangkatnya dari panci dan menaruhnya di sebuah mangkok kecil. Mark menumbuknya dengan hati hati, takut kentangnya malah melompat kesana kemari. Setelah cukup lembut, ia memasukkannya pada tepung. Telur yang sudah dikocok tadi di campurkan lagi ke dalam tepung. Jadilah adonan awalnya. Mark mengocoknya lama sekali. Seperti cara neneknya membuat panekuk.

Diangkatnya panci yang sudah tak berisi kentang ke dalam bak cuci, digantikan dengan sebuah wajan datar yang sudah dilumuri oleh mentega. Mark menyalakan kompornya, menunggu wajannya agar sedikit panas. Dan mulai mencetaknya.

Saat panekuk buatannya sudah matang, There yang sudah siap dengan tas dan seragam sekolahnya keluar dari kamarnya dan segera duduk di kursinya.

"Mana sarapanku?" jeritnya. Mark membawakan dua panekuk kecil ke meja di depan There dan susu cair di sampingnya. There melirik sebentar kea rah pintu.

"Mana Shane? Dia tidak ikut sarapan?"

Mark melihat kea rah pintu, kemudian ke jam dinding di sebelah pintu, sudah jam 8 rupanya. Harusnya Shane sudah datang.

Dan seakan akan Shane mendengar mereka, suara ketukan pintu terdengar.

"Pas sekali," gumam Mark.

Shane terlihat begitu rapih, seperti biasanya. Dengan raut wajah bahagianya, ia masuk dan langsung duduk di meja.

"Ya ampun, panekuk ini rasanya lucu sekali!" sahut There saat Shane sudah duduk di kursinya.

Nenek Mark juga tiba tiba datang dan langsung duduk.

"Rematikku kambuh malam tadi, kuharap sarapannya enak," kata nenek, tanpa melirik Mark yang menyuguhkan masing masing mereka dua buah panekuk dan segelas susu.

Tak ada suara maupun komentar, yang ditunggu tunggu Mark sedari tadi. Semuanya tampak menikmati, kecuali There memang, yang memakannya sangat tergesa gesa. Kemudian, akhirnya, nenek berkomentar.

"Harusnya kau mengocoknya sebentar saja, panekuknya jadi tidak mulus."

"Aku mencoba resepmu nenek," kata Mark membela.

"Aku tidak punya pengocok electric pada saat itu, makanya kubuat lama," kata nenek, "aku suka panekuk yang harum, biasanya aku menambahkan minyak sayur atau rhum butter."

"Aku akan coba," kata Mark.

"Aku memang tidak tau apa apa soal makanan, tapi menurutku ini sudah enak sekali, lebih enak dari pada buatan pacarku," kata Shane, pipinya bersemu merah.

Mark mengangguk tanda terimakasih.

"Jangan terlalu senang dengan pujian lho," kata nenek mengakhiri sarapan pagi itu.

There langsung berangkat saat Mark menaruh piringnya ke bak cuci.

"Aku senang kau selalu hadir pada acara kecil kecilan seperti ini," kata Mark, sambil mencuci piringnya. Shane yang sedang bersandar di tembok.

"Kau tau aku selalu mendukungmu Mark, apapun yang terjadi," jelasnya, "baiklah, sudah hampir jam Sembilan, bukankah kau harus bekerja?"

"Oh ya, memang. Kau mau pulang ?"

"Ya, kapan ada acara seperti ini lagi?"

"Aku akan menelefonmu."

"Oke."

..

Setelah mengantar Shane ke pintu depan dan membereskan kamar neneknya, ia berjalan cepat ke toko roti D'Bourle. Tempat dimana ia bekerja semenjak ia lulus SMA. Keahliannya yang hanya sedikit tak memungkinkan ia mendapat tempat yang lebih tinggi, andai saja ia sepintar There.

Toko Roti itu memang sudah tua. Toko ini sudah ada bahkan saat Mark belum dilahirkan. Suasananya tidak tergores waktu. Semuanya masih serba retro, kecuali rotinya pasti, yang selalu dibuat dengan penuh kasih dan cinta setiap harinya.

"Marky, Marky, aku sudah menunggumu."

"Oh Daves, sepekan tak bertemu ya? Kau kemana saja sih?"

"Tak usah difikirkan," kata Daves, pelayan toko yang gendut ini mengajak Mark untuk ke dapur, tentu saja untuk menyiapkan barang barang dan adonan.

"Aku selalu ingin menjadi seperti mereka," kata Daves, jarinya ditunjuk tunjukkan kea rah sekelompok orang yang kebanyakan sedang mengocok. Orang orang yang memiliki bakat asli memasak.

"Oh yeah, aku juga."

"Akan ada kompentisi di La Course, aku pikir kau mau i …."

"Aku tahu, aku akan ikut."

"Nah, sukses untukmu kawan! Bertemu disana ya?"

"Yeah."

Mark mengelap piring piring yang masih basah, kemudian mengangkut sampah untuk dibuang. Tapi saat ia membuka pintu belakang dan hendak membuang sampah, ia melihat seseorang, meringkuk di bawah mantel tipis yang berlubang. Tampaknya ia adalah seorang pengemis.

"Hey," Mark mencoba mendekati sosok itu, yang ia belum tau laki laki atau perempuan, "kamu oke?"

Sosok itu mendongak, dan sesaat Mark jadi tau kalau ia adalah seorang gadis, gadis yang masih muda.

"Kamu punya teman?" tanya Mark lagi. Gadis itu tidak menjawab, tapi terus menatapnya.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Mark kemudian. Gadis itu mengangguk perlahan.

"Oke, tunggu disini."

Mark berlari kencang ke dalam toko. Kemudian seperti orang gila, mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan.

"Ada roti yang sudah jadi?" tanay Mark, kea rah chef chef yang sedang mengaduk adonan.

"Kami bahkan belum mempersiapkan ovennya," kata seorang.

Mark langsung ingat kalau panekuk buatannya bisa dibuat dengan cepat. Iya, ia akan membuatnya disini.

Mark celingak celinguk mencari bahan. Tapi yang ia temukan hanyalah tepung terigu, mentega, dan telur; tak ada kentang, seperti yang ia buat tadi. Mengingat gadis yang ada di luar, menunggunya dengan perut keroncongan, Mark tanpa pikir panjang mengaduk semuanya itu.

"Wow wow wow, sedang apa Marky?" daves yang baru saja mengangkat karung tepung terengah engah saat melihat Mark yang masih dalam keadaan frustasi.

"Sedang masak," katanya.

Daves tertawa, Mark tidak mendengarkan, "kau tidak bercanda kan?"

"Bisa bantu aku nyalakan kompornya dan taruh wajan datar yang sudah dilumuri mentega di atasnya? Kumohon?"

"Oke. Tapi kamu nggak apa apa kan? Kamu kayaknya lagi bingung."

Mark hanya memandang temannya itu sekilas.

Sesaat kemudian, panekuknya sudah jadi banyak. Ia mengambil tiga dan meletakkannya para piring plastic. Ia kemudian keluar toko sambil mencari cari gadis tadi.

"Ini dia," Mark meletakkan piring itu di depan gadis tadi, yang wajahnya sudah pucat karena kedinginan. Mark melepas jaketnya dan meletakkannya di bahu gadis itu. Sesaat setelah gadis itu menatap makanan yang diberikan Mark, ia langsung melahapnya tanpa henti.

"Wow, pelan pelan!"

"Tuan!" gadis itu tiba tiba berteriak, dengan mulut penuh panekuk, "kue ini, adalah yang terbaik yang pernah aku makan!"

"Ini namanya panekuk, dan terimakasih, aku tidak melumurinya dengan susu cair, jadi rasanya nggak begitu manis, dan juga tanpa kentang," jelas Mark, tapi gadis itu tampak tak mendengar.

"Ini lembut sekali, panekuk ini, kau yang membuatnya Tuan?"

"Er-iya, iya memang aku yang membuatnya, tapi adonan ini resepnya dari nenekku."

"Kau memang pantas bekerja disini Tuan, tak heran kalau kau jadi juru masaknya!" jerit gadis itu lagi.

"Aku bukan …"

Daves mendobrak pintu dan Mark tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Apa kau sudah gila, dia itu pencuri, pergi kau tikus got!" daves marah kepada gadis yang mulutnya masih penuh panekuk. Gadis itu ketakutan, melepas jaket Mark dan kemudian pergi dari sana dengan berlari.

"Dia kelaparan Daves!"

"Dan mencuri persediaan kita, kuharap dia tidak sebegitu lapar," kata Daves yang masih ngos ngosan. "Ngomong ngomong, panekukmu ternyata enak," kata Daves, amarahnya sudah terhenti, "itu resepmu ?"

"Nenekku."

"Ooh, wanita pemarah itu, ya, ayo masuk Mark, masih banyak tugas yang harus diselesaikan."

Mark mengangkat jaketnya dan mengenakannya kembali, rasa hangat masih tertinggal di sana.

…

Minggu minggu berlalu dan Mark memperketat jamnya sendiri. Ia lebih sering berada di dapur atau perpustakaan. Mencoba membuat resepnya sendiri, dan menambah wawasannya. Hingga suatu pagi di musim gugur, ia mendengar sebuah suara yang memekikkan telinga dari lantai atas.

"Aku dengar suara _gedebuk_ yang parah!" There tampaknya juga mendengarnya. Ia bersama Mark berlomba ke lantai atas, menuju ke sumber suara. Karena There badannya lebih kecil dan enteng, ia sudah berada di atas dan sesaat kemudian ia menjerit.

"Ada apa?" Mark mendelik. Dilihatnya sesosok tubuh wanita tua, tergeletak di lantai dan tak bergerak.

"Nenek!" There menggoncang goncangkan tubuh wanita itu, Mark dengan hati hati memeriksa denyut nadinya. Syukur! Nadinya masih ada, namun sangat lemah. Secepatnya ia menyambar telepon dan memanggil ambulance.

.

Di rumah sakit, There terus saja menangis, Mark sampai kewalahan. Yang bisa dilakukan Mark hanyalah memeluk There dan membiarkan bahunya basah. Di dalam pikirannya, Mark sangat sedih. Nenek memang sudah sangat tua, tapi dirinya tidak ingin ini terjadi. Bagai mana kalau neneknya akan ma …

Mark tidak boleh memikirkannya, orang tuanya sudah tiada, dan ia memiliki seorang adik perempuan. Tak mungkin ia kehilangan neneknya. Walau terkadang ia dibuat sebal oleh neneknya itu.

"N-nenek t-tidak apa a-pa kan ?" sedu There, masih di bahu Mark.

"Tidak apa, nenek cuman sedang ketiduran," kata Mark lembut. Ia mempererat pelukannya.

"Feehily?" seseorang memanggil. Mark melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri.

Ia melihat seorang perawat laki laki, memegang sebuah strip dan jarum suntik.

"Ya?"

"Mrs. Feehily ingin bertemu anda, dan adik anda, silahkan ikut saya," kata perawat itu. Mark menggandeng adiknya dan segera mengikutinya.

Tak jalan begitu lama, Mark mendapati ruangan yang luas dengan beberapa tempat tidur di dalamnya dan sebuah meja besar yang diduduki oleh dokter dan perawat perawatnya. Di ujung, ada seorang wanita tua, dengan infuse di pergelangan tangannya dan matanya sayup sayup terbuka.

"There, cucuku, Mark," katanya parau.

There yang paling dekat dengan nenek menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi," bisiknya, "aku akan mati."

"Nenek!" jerit There.

"Semua orang akan begitu pada akhirnya There, kamu sekarang sama Mark ya? Yang nurut sama kakakmu," nenek melirik sekilas kea rah Mark, kemudian kembali menatap There yang sudah menangis lagi.

Mark tersenyum tipis, kemudian kembali serius.

"Mark, jaga adikmu, buatlah sesuatu yang berharga, ya …"

"Nenek, tolong jangan bilang begitu, kau belum mau meninggal kan?"

Nenek sudah membuka mulut, tapi suaranya tak keluar dari mulutnya. Wajahnya sudah seputih salju di musim dingin, tapi tangannya masih terasa hangat. Sebuah garis dengan suara yang memilukan terbentuk di sebuah layar monitor. There dan Mark sama sama menangis.

…

"Bangun kerbau! Bangun!" Mark merasakan perutnya mual sekali. Dengan susah payah ia melirik ke perutnya. Tangan mungil There dipukul pukulkan ke perutnya, pantas a merasa mual.

"Ya ampun There, ini masih jam enam pagi!"

"Persis seperti apa yang aku katakan!" There menarik narik tangan kakaknya itu, "akan kuperlihatkan bisnisku!"

Mark yang masih memakai pakaian dalam tercengang saat melihat setengah lusin kucing bermain main di halaman belakang rumahnya.

"There! Kau mau merubuhkan rumah ini?"

"Aku jadi pengasuh hewan sekarang, dapat dua puluh pound se-hari!" kata There, ia mengangkat telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke atas.

"Baiklah, hanya di hari minggu saja ya, aku tak mau kau putus sekolah demi 20 pund sehari," jelas Mark.

"Buatkan aku sarapan, _kakak_!" jerit There saat Mark hendak masuk ke dalam. Mark terperanjat.

There seumur umur tidak pernah memanggilnya seperti itu. Mark berbalik dan langsung memeluknya.

"Oh _adik-_ku, akhirnya kau sadar juga!"

..

Mark sudah mulai melupakan kompentisi memasak itu, sampai Daves datang ke rumahnya dan memberitahukannya bahwa kompentisinya tinggal dua hari lagi.

"Ya Tuhan! Kenapa aku bisa lupa ya?"

"Ayo kita berlatih bersama!"

Mark mengangguk mantap. Hari itu, Daves membawa banyak sekali bahan makanan yang sebagian ia tabung suara meongan kucing, mereka berlatih bersama. Dan dengan kertas kertas panduan dari almarhum neneknya, tentu.

Hingga tak terasa hari itu datang juga.

.

"Selamat datang di acara memasak tahunan La Course!" hiruk piuk tepuk tangan datang dari seluruh penjuru lapangan. Peserta lombanya banyak sekali, hingga Mark tidak bisa mengghitungnya. Memang La Course adalah restorant perancis yang hebat, tak heran banyak orang ingin ikut serta berada di dalamnya.

"Memang dalam selebaran kita tidak memberitahukan makanan apa yang akan kalian masak hari ini, tapi yang pasti ini adalah kejutan!"

Juri utama naik ke podium dan dengan pelan pelan, ia membuka sebuah amplop.

"Temanya hari ini adalah dessert!"

Mark tersentak. Apa yang dipelajarinya bersama Daves kebanyakan adalah menu lunch dan dinner yang rumit, hingga mereka lupa akan hal yang sering dipandang sebelah mata. Ia melirik Daves yang ada di sebrang, yang sedang clingak clinguk dan mendelik saat matanya bertemu mata Mark.

Satu satunya resep yang ia tau tentang dessert hanyalah biscuit coklat, yang dibuatkan neneknya kapan hari.

"Kalian punya waktu dua jam untuk memasaknya, jadi, good luck!"

Mark berlari kea rah gudang makanan yang sudah disiapkan oleh para juri. Mark memilih dengan teliti bahan bahan yang akan ia pakai. Tepung terigu berprotein, telur, susu, coklat, gula, garam, ragi, mentega. Semuanya ia sambar sampai ia merasa sudah cukup. Troli Mark sudah hampir penuh saat ia kembali ke stadiumnya dan mulai memasak.

Peserta di samping Mark tampak kegirangan, karena mungkin ia pas sekali mempunyai resep jitu yang akan ia gunakan saat ini. Kemudian Mark melirik Daves, yang wajahnya sudah agak tenang sekarang.

Mark mengocok ngocok adonannya, jam diding yang superbesar diliriknya sering sering. Sudah hilang setengah jam rupanya. Mark mempercepat mengaduk adonannya.

Sembari mengocok ia mengingat ingat kata kata neneknya, "jangan tambahkan sayuran apapun ke dalam dessert!"

"Kocoknya jangan terlalu lama, nanti tidak lembut!"

"Tambahkan minyak sayur!"

"Gulanya yang banyak!"

"Jangan lupa telurnya!"

"Raginya jangan banyak banyak!"

Sosok neneknya terasa riil di dalam pikiran Mark. Membuatnya merasa tenang. Jam di dinding berdentang sekali. Satu jam telah hilang.

Mark sudah mencapai bagian terakhir dalam proses masaknya, ia sudah meletakkan adonannya ke dalam cetakan dan meletakkannya pada oven.

Tiba tiba saja, Mark mendengar suara kegaduhan. Berasal dari ujung lapangan. Erangan dan gonggongan. Tampak taka sing di telinganya. Kemudian titik titik bermunculan, kemudian makin membesar dan memperlihatkan enam ekor kucing yang sedang dikejar lusinan anjing yang rantainya masih ada di lehernya tapi sampak sudah putus.

Kemudian ia melihat dibelakang anjing anjing dan kucing kucing itu, Theresia. Gadis itu sesaat berhenti, mengelap keringatnya kemudian berlari lagi. "Berhenti! Stop!" jeritnya.

Seluruh lapangan kacau balau, para supporter berhamburan kemana mana, tak terkecuali para peserta, kemudian jurinya. Mark menangkap There saat gadis itu melewatinya.

"There apa yang terjadi?" tanya Mark yang sedang bersembunyi di bawah meja, takut kalau salah satu kucing mendekatinya.

"Maafkan aku," kata There, air matanya berlinang, butir butir keringat masih ada di wajahnya, "tapi ternyata tetangga sebelah sedang mengasuh anjing, aku akan masuk ke gudang dan m-membawakan mereka m-makanan t-tapi mereka kab-bur dan anjing anjing i-itu mengerjar m-mereka."

Dua jam kemudian lapangan kembali seperti semula, hanya saja kompor kompor dan meja sudah berpindah tempat. Salah satu tendanya sudah rubuh.

"Siapa? Siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas semua kerusakan ini?" sang juri utama naik podium dan dengan mic-nya ia berbicara.

Malu malu, There berjalan kea rah juri itu. Semua pandangan tertuju padanya. Tapi kemudian Mark melangkah maju, memunggungi adiknya, "aku."

"Kau?!" juri itu tampak merah padam, kumisnya membuatnya terasa lebih garang, "kau didiskualifikasi, pergi dan jangan pernah kembali ke sini!"

"Baik," kata Mark singkat. Ia lalu menggendong adiknya dan tanpa memperoleh apa apa, pulang ke rumahnya.

..

"Aku benar benar menyesal, kakak," kata There, untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Aku tau, aku tau."

Mark terperanjat saat melihat halaman depan rumahnya dipenuhi orang. Di barisan depan, ia melihat samar samar orang yang dikenalnya.

"Astaganaga, apa itu polisi?" Mark ragu untuk masuk ke dalam kerumunan itu. Adiknya diam mematung.

"Tuanku!" kata seorang gadis, "kau sudah pulang ternyata!"

Mark menurunkan adiknya dan menyalami gadis itu. Sesaat kemudian ia tau kalau ia adalah pengemis yang kapan hari ia beri panekuk buatannya.

Kemudian di baris lainnya ia melihat Shane, Nicky, dan Kian. Dengan khas gaya mereka masing masing mendekatinya.

"Nona ini," kata Nicky, "berteriak ke seluruh penjuru kota bahwa panekuk buatanmu menyelamatkan jiwanya, dan orang orang asing ini, ingin mencobanya."

Theresia nyengir selebar lebarnya. Mark hanya bisa melongo dibuatnya.

"Ayo kawan, masuk dan buatlah sesuatu untuk kami!"

…

Usaha Mark sudah sangat sukses sekarang. Bertahun tahun sudah, sejak kedatangan gadis pengemis itu, yang membawa pelanggan pelanggan baru bagi Mark.

Mark sekarang jadi tau, kenapa neneknya melarangnya memenangkan kompentisi itu. Ia tidak akan tau kalau ia tidak perlu bekerja di restorant orang lain. Tapi menciptakan restorantnya sendiri.

Dan sampai sekarang, Theresia tidak memanggilnya kerbau lagi.

_I'm joining The Westlife Author Competition, kalau masih bisa …_


End file.
